The Child Care Interstate Background Checks (CC-IBaCs) project seeks to fill gaps in knowledge to inform states? and territories? implementation of interstate background checks mandated by the Child Care and Development Block Grant (CCDBG) Act of 2014. The project will identify barriers and promising solutions to implementation of interstate background checks, and provide ACF and Child Care Development Fund (CCDF) administrators with timely information to support states? and territories? compliance with the provisions in the law. As part of the CC-IBaCs project, CNA and its partners?National Opinion Research Center at the University of Chicago (NORC) and Justice Research and Statistics Association (JRSA)?will conduct research and analysis into the requirements of the CCDBG Act of 2014, determine the compliance status of states and territories, and identify any policy, organizational, and resource constraints that CCDF lead agencies face. The project will consist of multiple activities, including an information review, a scan of states and territories, in-depth case studies or implementation studies, and a prevalence study. Through active engagement with stakeholders and experts, ACF?s goal is to provide timely knowledge, information, and options to help states achieve full implementation of the CC-IBaCs requirements.